guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spike damage
From the current article descriptions, both Spike Damage and Direct Damage are things that happen instantly, as opposed to DoT. So are they two different names for something that is identical, and do they include projectile attacks such as Flare? While Flare is obviously not DoT, it's a little stretch to consider it as "instantaneous" too. I'' personally use "Spike Damage" to refer to large amounts of damage in a short amount of time, as opposed to any damage that is fast. It doesn't even have to be one single hit, as long as the total damage on one target is large over a very short duration. Thus I would consider 50 traps (any trap bu healing spring...) layed with 16 wilderness survival at the exact same location, when triggered, to cause spike damage. While the examples in the article happened to use two skills that deal large damage in one hit, the definition in the article itself does not require the damage to be large, so a sword hitting 1 damage would count as spike damage, which I personally find odd but I'm not sure what the "common" useage of the term is cuz I don't play other online rpgs. At least I assume Spike Damage isn't an actual term the game uses, so it'd depend on player definition instead. -PanSola 23:45, 6 December 2005 (UTC) :I'd agree with a rewrite like so. --Fyren 00:28, 7 December 2005 (UTC) ::I think this article and Spike should be merged, the openening line of Spike says "''spike healing (healing in large chunks), spike damage (causing great spurts of damage) or spike energy (to regenerate energy in chunks)." but the rest of the article only talks about spike damage. Actually maybe a better idea is to have Spike redirect to Spike damage. Or perhaps it could be a disambiguation page with links to Spike healing , Spike damage and Spike energy --Xasxas256 09:43, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :::Or something like "To spike, to have a large quantitative effect in a short amount of time", then have "See Also" for Spike Healing, Spike Damage, spiker etc? -PanSola 10:33, 28 December 2005 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of saying "To spike, to have a large quantitative effect in a short amount of time", then have "See Also" for Spike healing, Spike damage, any others etc? I also noticed that you PanSola and Fyren saying above that this article isn't up to scratch, and it appears you and Barek had a go at fixing it up. The Spike article is written much better I think, so adding some the content from Spike into this article, particularly the examples would be good. Then Spike would be changed to that sentence with links. --Xasxas256 11:01, 28 December 2005 (UTC) Delete ? Since all information on this page is already in the spike page, should this page be deleted (or redirected) ? -- -- ( talk ) 13:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I find this article very redundant as well after reading the spike article. But, as a counter argument, Spike Healing also has its own article. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 13:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I would favor a merge after reading the spike related pages. This one is a lot more detailed on spike damage, that can be added to the spike page, as now spike healing, damage and general stuff is mentioned on three pages. Quite redundant.Breintje(P/T) 19:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::I completely agree. Whatever articles on spiking should just be combined into one single article. --Ninja in ya Face 20:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Less is more. — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC)